


Dancing in the Moonlight

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-16
Updated: 2005-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione discovers that you can't learn everything from books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Moonlight

The summer before her fourth year, her mother gave her a book about girls and boys, bodies and first kisses. Very educational. Hermione read the book once, memorized it, and put it away.

Hermione never thought books were wrong, but the book never talked about the fluttering in her stomach when she slipped out from the Great Hall with Viktor. The book didn't describe the nervousness she felt when Viktor moved closer.

When Viktor closed his arms around her, leading her in a dance under the moonlight, Hermione rested her cheek against his strong chest and forgot about the book.


End file.
